


A lovestory in emojis

by MiriamMT



Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [27]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Dead Terry Milkovich, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Protective Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: Ian, Mickey, Mandy and Lip are on a road trip together. Ian wants to hold Mickeys hand, because he seems sad, but he can't because their siblings aren't supposed to know that they are lovers. So he holds his hand over emojis
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher/Mandy Milkovich
Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525730
Comments: 5
Kudos: 192





	1. Chapter 1

Ian and Mickey sat in the back seat of Lips car. Ian on one side, Mickey on the other.  
Mandy sat in the front seat next to Lip.

They were on a road trip.  
Mickeys and Mandy's father Terry had just died, and for that actually being something happy, it was awfully quiet in the car.

They wanted to have their dad as far away from them as possible, so Mandy and Ian had planned this road trip to Mexico. They would throw his ashes over that fucking boarder as last _fuck you._

They were doing this for Mickey and Mandy, to give them some kind of closure. This man had done nothing but torture them for years, and now he was dead, before the young Milkoviches could tell him all the awful things they wanted to say, call him all the names they wanted to call him.

Lip came with them to be emotionally stable for Mandy, and because he could drive them.  
Mickey hadn't put up much of a fight against the trip, neither had he said anything positive about it, he was just very quiet.

Ian looked over to him.  
The boy was staring out the window and sometimes glancing at his phone.

Ian wanted to take his hand so badly, he hasn't had the chance to actually talk to Mickey since his father died.  
The thing was, him and Mickey were kind of a couple, not really, not at all actually.  
They were fucking around. Having fun. But it was going on for years already.

Mickey suffered from internalized homophobia, something that his dad had beaten into him over the years.  
He was so afraid to show emotion towards Ian, so afraid of catching feelings for a boy, so afraid of his dad finding out, that he couldn't even kiss him in the beginning - it took Ian two years and a trick to kick start Mickeys jealousy to make the boy kiss him.

That was a year ago. Kissing was now part of the fucking. So was hanging out occasionally, being friends - also something Mickey refused to do in the beginning, since he didn't want anyone seeing them too often and get suspicious.

But now they established a good friendship, besides Ian being also best friends with Mandy, so it wasn't weird that he sat next to him in the car and the Milkovich brother didn't throw an insult in his direction yet.

But because it was all a secret and because he was his more-or-less-not-really-almost-half-boyfriend he couldn't do what he felt like having to do - comforting Mickey.  
Of course, the boy wasn't sad that his dad was dead, he had fucking wished for this a million times. And yet he was so awfully quiet.

Ian wanted to take his hand, pull him in and ask him if he was okay, kiss him and feeling him calm down in his arms, how he did it often in the past months when he got worked up about his dad.

Also, now that Terry was dead, Mickey, theoretically didn't have to be afraid anymore. Ian wondered, if maybe now, the boy was willing to commit to him -or at least to stop denying him.

But he couldn't just take his hand, not with Lip and Mandy sitting in the front seat, not if Mickey didn't agree to do that in front of them beforehand.  
So, he got his phone out, send a quick message and stared at Mickey until he finally checked the message.

Freckle boy: 👬🏻

Mickey: ...?

Freckle boy: I want to hold your hand but I can't. So I'm doing it over emojis.

Mickey: okay... why?

Freckle boy: because I want to

Freckle boy: take the hand

Freckle boy: 🖐🏼

Mickey: you aren't serious

Freckle boy: deadly

Mickey: you're going that fucking gay on me over the phone?

Freckle boy: take the damn hand

Freckle boy: 🖐🏼

Mickey: 🖐🏼

Mickey: 🤝🏻

Freckle boy: DID YOU JUST FRIENDZONE ME OVER THE FUXKING PHONE?!

Ian looked over to Mickey and the boy was grinning at his phone, he held his fingers up against his lips to stiffle a chuckle.  
He was glad he could see him smile again.

Freckle boy: that smile was worth it

He saw Mickey shaking his head at the text.

Freckle boy: yes it was. Stop shaking your head idiot

Mickey: stop looking at me then

Freckle boy: why? You're nice to look at

Mickey: keep it down, your brother is sitting right in front of us

Freckle boy: oh because he can read the chat from the front seat?

Mickey grinned again at his phone and flicked his tongue over his lips.

Freckle boy: How are you feeling?

Freckle boy: with the whole Terry being dead thing?

Mickey: I'm fucking euphoric what else? Wanted that bastard dead since I was born

Freckle boy: you are really quiet the whole time...

Mickey: right, cause I'm usually a chatty person that talks about his fucking feelings and emotions all day long - forgot

Freckle boy: you can talk to me, you know?

Mickey: since when do you see me as big talker?

Freckle boy: I don't. But if you wanted to talk about anything, you can talk to me, just saying.

He watched Mickey looking at the words on his screen, he bit his fingernail while his thumb of his other hand was hovering over the keyboard. He looked conflicted, not sure what to answer him.  
In the end he just scoffed and typed his answer quickly, seemingly unhappy with himself.

Mickey: don't be such a drama queen there is nothing to talk about

Ian sighed.

Freckle boy: I'm not a drama queen

Mickey: 👸🏼

Mickey: fuck this for not having gingers

Ian looked over to him and bit his lip when he saw Mickey putting his phone away angrily.

The rest of the way was even quieter and more uncomfortable.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had to stop and spend the night in a cheap motel.  
Lip argued that they could just sleep in the car and wouldn't have to spend money. Earning a big no from Mandy and Ian.

Ian said, that Mandy and he would eventually start banging in the car while he and Mickey slept there.  
Actually, it was Ian's plan to do exactly that Mickey, more importantly he finally wanted to talk to him about Terry. And about them.

Mandy also had no interest in four people sleeping in the small car. Especially, since she agreed with Ian, that she and Lip would eventually do something in the small space.

So, Lip drove up to some cheap motel and rented the rooms for the night while the other three had a smoke in the parking lot.

"Okay, Mandy and I share a room and you two share a room, that okay?"  
"Sure" Ian shrugged.  
"Oh, but having a room with one big bed instead of two small ones was cheaper so... you won't mind sharing a bed, right?"

Mickey sighed "We have to share a bed because you're penny-pinching?"  
"Yeah, remind me again when either of us got rich all of a sudden?", Lip shook his head and tossed the keys to Ian, "Room 223, we're a few rooms down. Good night. We'll get going around nine."

Ian looked at Mickey while their siblings went up to their room.  
"You'll survive it" he shrugged "Better than having them fuck next to us, right?"

Mickey shrugged and started walking to their room.  
Ian followed close behind him.

They got into the room.  
"Don't switch the lights on, I don't need to see this dump in detail." Mickey mumbled.

He dropped his duffle bag on the floor and went to the bathroom.  
Ian sat on the bed.

He kicked his shoes off and sighed.  
After a few minutes Mickey came back.  
"Mick? Can we talk now?"  
"Are you a fucking therapist now?"  
"I'm worried, that's all." Ian explained calmly.

Mickey looked at him and chewed on his bottom lip.  
"What are you worried about? I hated that prick and now he's dead."  
"You're so quiet... we didn't talk at all since he died. Being this quiet is untypical even for you. You spend 7 hours in a car with Lip and only insulted him like twice."

"I'm not quieter than usual."  
"Yes, you are", Ian mumbled.  
Mickey looked at him conflicted and eventually just started taking his clothes off.  
"Let's just sleep alright?"  
Ian sighed and took his clothes off as well.

They lay next to each other in the bed. Weirdly far away from each other.  
"Since we already have to sleep in one bed, would you like to fuck?" Ian mumbled.

"I'm tired."  
Ian looked at him, Mickey would never say no to sex. He had never said no to him before. Especially not since they were lying in one bed in a motel far away from home.  
"I could do all the work if you want.", he tested, how far Mickeys no would go.  
"I'm not in the mood.", this was definitely weird.  
"Oh" Ian mumbled.

"Are you that angry with me? Or was I right and something is up with you?" He asked after a minute of complete silence.  
Mickey didn't answer.

Ian waited another quiet minute before whispering "Mick?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can I hold your hand now?"  
"I don't need to be fucking comforted Gallagher."

"I could hug you.", he said after another while.  
"You mean like... cuddle or some gay shit like that?"  
"Yeah" Ian shrugged and stared at the dark ceiling "We've never got the chance to spend the night together before."  
"I'm not gonna cuddle you, dipshit."

Ian tried to not show his disappointment too much.  
Something was Clearly going on with Mickey, but he probably shouldn't push it any further if the trip tomorrow was supposed to be bearable in any way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Freckle boy: How did you sleep last night?

They were in the car again. Turns out, driving from Illinois to Texas takes longer than you might think.

Mickey: closed eyes

Freckle boy: I'm serious

Mickey: me too

Freckle boy: keep it up and I make you sleep in the fucking tub the next time

Mickey: yeah right, who's gonna make me? You?

Freckle boy: usually you're not very opposed to me doing you Mick

Mickey looked quickly to Lip and Mandy who were talking quietly.

Mickey: oh that's the game you wanna play huh?

Freckle boy: well you didn't let me fuck you last night after I had to spend hours so close to you

Freckle boy: But not close enough to touch

Freckle boy: and I want to touch you Mick, every inch of you

Mickey bit his bottom lip.

Mickey: what is your plan? Make us both hard in the car with our siblings in front of us?

Freckle boy: hard? Why? I'm not doing anything

Freckle boy: oh look, you're an emoji!

Freckle boy: 🍑

Mickey shot him a glare, but Ian only chuckled at the screen.

Freckle boy: 🍆

Mickey: don't flatter yourself, yours is thinner

Mickey had to stifle a laugh when he looked over to Ian, who stared at him with an open mouth and mock Bitch look.

Freckle boy: but longer

Mickey: depends.

Freckle boy: then fuck a fruit if it's so much better, Mickey!

Mickey: it's not even a fruit

Mickey: besides I never said it's better, I prefer your freckled dick

Freckle boy: .... it's not freckled

Mickey: yeah it is, why do you think I saved you as Freckle boy?

Mickey chuckled at his phone and Ian had to smile when he saw the other boy like this.

Freckle boy: I want to kiss you

Mickey: you wanna repeat your emoji-touching thing from yesterday?

Freckle boy: 😚

Mickey seemed to think of a response a few seconds.

Mickey: 👅🔪🗑👋🏻

Ian chuckled and shook his head, knowing exactly what Mickey meant.

Freckle boy: oh please you love my tongue

Freckle boy: 👅🍆

Mickeys eyes widened at the emojis

Freckle boy: you're blushing 😳

Mickey: I'm not!

Freckle boy: 🎉🏳️🌈🎉

Mickey: 🔥🔥🔥

Freckle boy: 👬🏻

Mickey: 😴😩

Freckle boy: 😚😚😚

Mickey: 👊🏻👊🏻👊🏻

"Guys!" Lips voice pulled them out of their little chat fight suddenly "What are you doing back there? I just asked a question like three times.

"Nothing" Mickey growled "I was just ignoring your ass"

Mickey: I delete the chat

And He just did exactly that before Ian could stop him.  
"What did you ask, Lip?"  
"Are you hungry? And we're gonna do another stop in a few hours at a motel and sleep there. We should hit the border tomorrow"

Mickey refused to answer any of Ian's contact efforts after that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\~\

"Congratulations boys, you've got a bed to each their own" Lip smiled when he threw Ian the keys. "Good night"

This time they actually had two small beds in the little motel room.

Mickey let himself drop on one of them.  
"I call dibs"

Ian smiled and shook his head.  
Both lay in their beds not long after.

"Mick? If you want to fuck you just have to say it." Ian reminded him.  
"Tired." He said sternly.  
"You're not tired, I know that." Ian rolled his eyes in the dark "If you want to talk about anything, you can just do that too. I'll listen."

They lay in silence for a few minutes until Ian heard a shifting in the other bed and suddenly Mickey was standing next to him and pushed him over so he could lie next to him.

Ian lay on the side and looked at him. He didn't expect this.  
They lay there for a long minute until Mickey whispered  
"Can you cuddle me?'

"Of course," Ian whispered quickly and tried to hide his surprise at the request.  
He lay on his back and pulled Mickey into his arms. The Milkovich lay on his shoulder and tangled his legs with his.

"You smell nice" Ian mumbled into his hair "Even after sitting all those hours in a car"  
"You don't. But I can live with it."  
Ian chuckled.

"What is going on with you?" Ian asked softly running his hand through Mickeys hair "Something is on your mind."

Mickey took a deep breath.  
"I'm gay" he whispered eventually.  
Ian was surprised, this was the first time Mickey had ever said that, ever admitted this fact.

"I know, Mick"  
"He doesn't" Mickey mumbled.  
Ian looked down at him confused.  
"Who? Terry?"

Mickey bit his lip.  
"My whole life, I was afraid of him. Especially when it came to this. I hid it all from him. Hid myself... Hid you. I tried to be straight, I hated on myself, all because of that prick.... I forced you to keep this a secret... I refused to kiss you... for years, I hid it all, stashed it away, swallowed all my feelings down. Because I knew, if he would ever know... He would kill me... and you too."

He scoffed lightly.  
"I wanted to tell him... wanted to fucking rub it in. Yeah, you've got a gay son and he fucking loves taking dick up the ass. I... I wanted him to know that, I wanted him to know, that despite all his efforts and beatings, His son was a big old queer. That he couldn't stop it, couldn't change it, couldn't change me, no matter how hard he tried. I wanted him to know that, before he died. He should have died with the knowledge, that I'm still me, that I'm gay and not too ashamed to say it, not too shamed to show it, show you. He should die knowing, that this is who I am, and he could do nothing to change it."

Mickey swallowed hard.  
Ian was weirdly touched at how often Mickey had mentioned him in his rant.

"Now it just feels like he fucking won."

"He didn't win" Ian reassured him, running his hand through Mickeys black hair, "Maybe you couldn't tell him all this stuff while he was still around. But... now that he is dead, you can at least be free, right? You don't have to be afraid anymore about someone finding out... you can just live."

"We're still living in the south side, don't act like it's so easy."  
"Maybe it is. No one will come up to _you_ , out of all people, and beat you up for liking it up the ass. None of the people I know cares in the slightest. Your father is dead, he can't harm you anymore, no one can harm you anymore for this." He pressed a light kiss on the top of his head.

Mickey sighed sadly and cuddled deeper into his shirt.  
"You're right... still... That asshole stopped me from doing what I wanted to do most in the world for years. He got away too easy"

"And what exactly did you want to do most in the world?" Ian whispered, his lips somewhere on Mickeys hair and forehead the whole time, peppering little kisses.

Mickey was silent again. Ian just continued to caress his skin and held him a bit closer to him.

Mickey took a deep breath and freed himself out of the hug, so he could lean over Ian, their faces just inches apart.

"I want to be with you" he whispered "I want you to stop fucking other dudes and I want to kiss you every hour of the day and do this gay shit from time to time. I don't want to have to hold your hand or kiss you over emojis just because our siblings are in the car with us."

Ian stared up at him with wide eyes, they could barely see each other in the dark.  
He couldn't believe what he just heard. He couldn't believe Mickey wanted him as his boyfriend, be an official exclusive couple, that's at least what it sounded like. He had never thought, this day would ever come.

"You mean... as boyfriends?" He asked quietly.  
"Yeah, I guess" Mickey whispered back, looking down at him, one hand on either side of his head.

Ian could only pull Mickey down to him and kiss him passionately.  
He ran his hand through his black hair let his other hand wander over his body.

"Fuck, I wanted for you to say this for years, Mick. I would've killed Terry ages ago if it was this what it took." Ian panted. Mickey chuckled.  
"So, we're a couple now, yeah? Like real boyfriends and I can kiss the fuck out of you in front of our siblings if I want to?" Ian asked quietly.  
"Yeah" he smiled "You can fuck me in front of them for all I care"

Ian grinned mischievously.  
"Maybe not in front of them but... they're in the next room, the walls are thin, and I bet, this bed bangs against that wall amazingly loud."

Mickey sat up on his lap and pulled his shirt over his head.  
"I like the way you're thinking Gallagher."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two men tiredly stumbled out of their room. Ian brought the key back to the reception while Mickey waited by the car. His sister leaned against it, having a smoke.

"Hey, siren" she greeted with an angry look on her face.  
"Siren?" He asked confused.  
"How in the world can two people be that fucking loud? Especially you, I'm sure they heard that back home."

Mickey grinned at her "I hope Dad heard it in the fucking afterlife."  
"So that really was the two of you?" Lip asked, approaching them with two cups of hot coffee.  
"Did I miss something? Since when are you gay? And since when are you a couple?"

Ian came back at that moment.  
"Hey guys, oh, coffee, great, aren't we getting some?"  
"No coffee for Sirens" Mandy growled.  
"Sirens?" Ian asked Mickey confused.  
"Apparently we were a little loud yesterday."

"A little loud? I'm surprised if the bed still stands." Lip said.  
"Well, it doesn't. We had to switch to the other bed at some point." Ian shrugged.

"I should leave you out here for this" Lip grumbled "Didn't know you had the hots for Mr Thug here suddenly"  
"Suddenly?" Mickey asked grinning.  
"Since when are you even gay?"

Ian leaned against Mickey putting on arm around his shoulder.  
"Guys, we've been fucking for a good three years now"  
"Three and a half" Mickey corrected.

The other couple stared at them weirdly.  
"Did you know about this Mandy?"  
"No"  
"How can you not know about this? Your best friend is fucking your brother for three years and you don't notice?"

Mickey and Ian both chuckled.  
"Okay let's just... get in the car, get this fucking thing over with" Mandy mumbled and got in.  
Lip was shaking his head at the two boys.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian was typing on his phone for a good ten minutes now.  
Mickey was looking over to him occasionally.  
Eventually he laughed and opened their chat.

Mickey: what are you doing Gallagher?

Freckle boy: You said you want me to stop fucking other dudes - So I'm texting all the dudes I occasionally ring up and tell them that I got a boyfriend now and won't fuck em again

Mickey: really? Good.... you're making me want to suck you off

Freckle boy: I'm down for that, but we should probably wait until we're at another motel

Mickey: why? Next time Lip stops for gas or whatever, I'll blow you around a corner

Freckle boy: oh, you're so romantic 😍

Mickey: Yesterday I took a photo of your dick, it shows Cleary that you got freckles on it, btw

Freckle boy: fucking stop with that 🙄

Mickey: maybe your freckles turn me on, maybe I plan kissing every single one on your skin

He looked over to Ian, who blushed at the written words.

Mickey: you're blushing, freckles

Ian licked his bottom lip.

Freckle boy: 👨❤️💋👨 🏳️🌈🍑🍆

Mickey: you bet

Freckle boy: 😊

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They reached the border to Mexico.  
They parked the car and walked closer to the spot between the one country and the other.  
They knew the border patrol was watching them, but they didn't care.

"So, any final words before we throw him?" Lip asked.  
Mandy took the bag of ashes out of his hands and eyed it.

"You're an evil, psychotic prick and I hope you burn in hell and get tortured and raped with a pitchfork" she growled.  
She gave the bag to her brother.

Lip noticed some of the officers coming towards them.  
"I'll go explain to them, while you curse your dad real quick" he mumbled and walked of.  
"They probably think Dad is cocaine" Mandy mumbled.

Mickey stared at the bag of ashes then looked at his sister.  
"Could you check on how Lip is handling it?"  
Mandy raised her eyebrows but nodded and left the two boys alone.

"Are you okay Mick?" Ian mumbled.  
Mickey nodded and looked at the bag.  
"Seems stupid, talking to a bag of ashes."  
"You want me to leave you alone with this too?"  
"No."

Mickey took a deep breath.  
"So, dad, you chose the easy way out. You deserved so much more than fucking od'ing on us, you prick. You deserved to be in pain for a long time, because that's what you put us through. But you're dead now and no one will miss your ass, in a week no one will even talk about you anymore I'll make sure of that. You're just gonna be some other fucking dude that died, and no one cares about. You're not even getting a gravestone or anything, we will throw you out of the country. You stopped me from having the life I wanted but fuck you, cause now I'm gonna have it anyways. Cause I'm a fucking queer and I hope you hear that in hell, I'm taking my hot boyfriends freckled big dick up the ass whenever I can and there is nothing you can fucking do about it" he growled.

Ian smiled at him, he put a hand on his shoulder, feeling the Milkovich leaning into his touch.

"Ian?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you" he whispered, not looking at him.  
"I love you too" Ian whispered back and pressed a kiss on the top of his head.

Mandy and Lip came back with one of the border patrol officers.  
"He wants to see the bag"  
"You can keep it. Or help us throw it over the border, whatever" Mickey sighed and handed the plastic pay over to him.

"It's really just ashes."  
"Like we said, it's kinda a ceremony here."  
"Okay, you are allowed to scatter the ashes, but please, don't let the bag here. Environment and all that" he nodded and walked off again.

"So, wind goes in the right direction, if you want to throw, you should do it now, who goes first?"

Mandy opened the bag and took a handful of the grey sand out of it.  
She walked closer to the border and threw the ashes over to Mexico.  
Mickey did the same.

Then both siblings took the rest of the bag and scattered it over the border in Mexico.  
They stood side by side, watching their dad being taken away by the wind.

"Fuck you" Mickey mumbled.  
Mandy nodded " Fuck you!" She said louder, smiled at her brother and then yelled it over the border "Fuck you!"  
Mickey laughed and do the same "Fuck you!"  
"Fuck you dad!"

Ian and Lip smiled at the two.  
"So, I'm thinking double wedding" Lip whispered to him, Ian just shook his head and watched his boyfriend being free.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months after Mickey and Mandy threw their fathers ashes over the Mexican border, Ian and Mickey are still a couple and ready to do the next step

Ian turned around in his bed again.

He was cold and the two blankets didn't really help, and he couldn't sleep anyways.

He grabbed his phone, blinking against the sudden light of the screen and quickly tuned the brightness down.  
It was almost midnight, and he just wanted to sleep, he had a fucking long and busy day and tomorrow would be the same and there was no reason to not be tired as fuck right now.

He opened WhatsApp and looked through his and Mickeys chat.  
Mickey was his boyfriend now, his official boyfriend. And the Milkovich made sure every other gay guy in Chicago knew that Ian was taken, and the girls too, just for the sake of it.

He wondered if Mickey was still up now, then again, the thug had no reason to sleep yet.

Freckle boy: you still up?

He bit his lip while waiting for a response. It didn't take the Milkovich very long to respond, it never did when it came to Ian.

Mickey🖤: maybe

Ian smiled and sighed.

Freckle boy: if you wouldn't be up you wouldn't text back

Mickey🖤: I'm sleep texting - do you know me at all?

He chuckled quietly to not wake up his younger siblings in the room.

Mickey🖤: why aren't you sleeping? Thought you were super busy tomorrow and today

Freckle boy: I am - but I can't sleep

Freckle boy: I miss you

Mickey🖤: miss me? I'm literally just a few houses down from yours

Mickey🖤: why can't you sleep?

Freckle boy: 🥶

Mickey🖤: you and your fucking emojis 🙄

Mickey🖤: I bet you even have me saved in your phone with an emoji

Freckle boy: no.

Mickey🖤: liar. I bet it's a heart or some gay shit

Freckle boy: 😴🚫❄❄😖🥶

Mickey🖤: it's a little late for Pictionary freckles

Freckle boy: I'm cold

Mickey🖤: I said it's late not that I'm bad at it

Mickey🖤: get a blanket?

Freckle boy: already got 2

Mickey needed a minute for his response, for a second Ian thought, Mickey wouldn't answer anymore at all, when the next text plopped up

Mickey🖤: .... you could come over

Mickey🖤: I've got blankets and a warm bed

Freckle boy: really? You would cuddle me in your bed to keep me warm?

Even Ian noticed his excitement radiating off the message.

Mickey 🖤: I didn't say I'd cuddle you

Freckle boy: but you would

Freckle boy: cos you loooove me

Freckle boy: ❤❤❤❤

Mickey🖤: you're hopeless

Freckle boy: 🏳️🌈🏳️🌈🏳️🌈

Mickey🖤: so will you come over?

Freckle boy: already on my way 😘😘

Mickey🖤: use the window

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian walked around the Milkovich house and knocked on Mickeys window. Only a second later the Milkovich opened and Ian crawled inside.

"Is someone here or why couldn't I use the door?" He asked annoyed when he ungracefully landed on the floor.  
"I was too lazy to walk to the door" Mickey shrugged and helped the ginger off the ground.

Ian smiled down at him and Mickey leaned up to peck his lips. Ian cupped his cheeks with his hands, what had Mickey flinching away.

"Fuck, man, Your hands are cold"  
"Yeah, I've just been outside" Ian chuckled.

Mickey shook his head and lay back into his bed, Holding the blanket up for Ian.  
"Take your clothes off and come here, or are you waiting for a formal invitation?"

Ian chuckled and took his jacket and jeans off.  
"Shirt too" Mickey demanded and grinned dirtily when Ian took his shirt off too before slipping under the blanket with him.

Mickey pulled the warm blanket up to Ian's chin what resulted in it being over his head, the smaller man draped his body over Ian's, trying to warm him up.

Ian kissed his forehead.  
Mickey grinned and leaned up a bit, kissing him lightly.  
Ian smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"Your hands are still cold, but I know how to warm you up and tire you out at the same time" he grinned dirtily.  
Ian chuckled "I knew this would be what happens if I come over, but I actually really need to sleep"

Mickey rolled his eyes in the dark and started rubbing their crotches together.  
"Mick, you're gonna make me hard if you keep it up"  
"Yeah, that's the reason I do it" he grinned, "Come on, I'll do all the work, you'll be warm and tired and can sleep afterwards"  
"I have to get up early tomorrow"  
"You couldn't sleep anyway" Mickey reminded him and started placing little kisses from Ian's lips to his neck.  
"You had so much to do with your work stuff the last days, we barely got to see each other"

"Fuck, okay, but be quick"  
Mickey smiled brightly and kissed him while getting rid of both their underwear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian's alarm on his phone went off early in the morning.  
The Ginger reached for the phone next to Mickeys bed and blindly put the alarm on snooze before sighing and cuddling up to the Milkovich again.

"What the fuck was that?" Mickey mumbled and turned around in Ian's arms.  
"My alarm, I need to get up" Ian mumbled but instead just pulled Mickey closer and smelled his hair, in a totally not-creepy way.

When the alarm went off five minutes later for the second time, Ian forced himself to get up. Mickey complained with a groaning noise and rolled to the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing? It's still dark outside"  
"That's because it's winter Mickey. Go back to sleep"  
"Can't you come back for five more minutes?" Mickey whined and tried to grab his shirt.

"Sorry, Mick, I need to get home and change into my uniform before I go to work"  
"Why didn't you bring it last night?"  
Ian shrugged "I gotta go", he leaned over him, " Do I get a goodbye kiss?"  
"Do I get a good morning blowjob?"  
Ian chuckled and pecked his lips before leaving the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey🖤: when are you off work?

Freckle boy: double shift, maybe around 10

Mickey 🖤: again? How many double shifts do you have to do until they ask you to move into the station?

Mickey 🖤: what about tomorrow?

Freckle boy: night shift

Mickey 🖤: so you can sleep in tomorrow?

Freckle boy: yes

Mickey🖤: wanna come over after your shift?

Freckle boy: I really gotta sleep after the shift, I can't fuck you after a double shift

Mickey 🖤: I have no doubt that you could fuck me even after 3 shifts

Mickey🖤: but that's not what I meant

Mickey🖤: if you work the whole time I can't see you anymore at all - So you could just come to my place after your shift, sleep here and... stuff

Freckle boy: .... what stuff?

There was a longer pause before the next message.

Mickey🖤: bring stuff

Freckle boy: .... you're asking me to bring my stuff over to your house?

Mickey🖤: maybe...

Freckle boy: that's almost like asking me to move in with you 🏠

Mickey🖤: maybe that's what I'm doing

Ian stared at his phone in disbelieve, he must've looked so surprise that his colleagues he was on break with, asked him what happened.

Mickey🖤: your house is too crowded anyways - You don't even have your own room, hardly even your own bed

Freckle boy: what's next- you're gonna ask me to marry you and have your children? 😘

Freckle boy: 🏠💍🤵🏻🤵🏻👶🏻

Mickey 🖤: okay just forget it

Freckle boy: no wait

Freckle boy: I'd love to move in with you Mick

Freckle boy: really, Then we can spend more time together & cuddle a lot

Freckle boy: & lots of sex

Freckle boy: I want to move in with you

Mickey🖤: alright but just if you quit being an ass about it

Freckle boy: I'll bring some of my stuff over after my shift ❤

Freckle boy: 🏠 ❤

Mickey 🖤: you're lucky that I love you

Mickey🖤: you're an idiot sometimes

Freckle boy: 🏠💍🤵🏻🤵🏻👶🏻 🐶

Mickey🖤: we're not getting a dog

Freckle boy: is that a yes to wedding and child?

Mickey 🖤: that's a no matter what happens between us, we are never getting a dog

Mickey🖤: never ever

Freckle boy: what if hypothetically I find a puppy during work that has no home and just needs a little love from a gay couple?

Mickey🖤: bring it over to the club you worked at, someone will take it

Mickey🖤: no dogs

Freckle boy: I'll remind you on this chat when I ask you to have children one day 😘😘😘

Freckle boy: break's over, love ya❤

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey still got that warm fuzzy feeling whenever Ian said that he loved him or texted it.  
It had been Mickey who had said it first and back then he actually knew, Ian loved him too, he knew it from their previous fights, he knew it because Ian had always been desperate for Mickey saying it. But Ian had never been ready to say it first.

Hearing or reading it now made Mickey just plain happy.  
Especially when Ian said it as if it was no big deal, he said it how other people said goodbye, sometimes he said it how other people say thank you and sometimes he said it how just he could say it and mean it.

Mickey didn't say it that often, he didn't put his feelings into words very often, not without thinking and overthinking it a thousand times beforehand.

Mickey preferred letting his actions speak for him. Mickey said I love you by cooking for Ian when he knew he would come over, Mickey said I love you by making him little presents, Mickey said I love you by just thinking about stuff Ian liked when he was grocery shopping and buying it so he would be prepared when Ian would come over, Mickey said I love you by looking for body contact and affection, cuddling on the couch with a good movie, Mickey said I love you by not hiding Ian from his family or friends.  
Mickey said I love you by asking him to move in and not denying the possibility of marriage and children, even though he knew, those were topics they wouldn't touch until in a few years.

Freckle boy: I'm off work now, you want me to come over now? 🏠

Mickey🖤: no I changed my mind in the last few hours 🙄

Mickey🖤: move your ass here - are you hungry?

Freckle boy: kinda why?

Mickey🖤: you get your stuff -I make you some quick dinner 🍝

Freckle boy: you're a fucking perfect boyfriend, you know that?

Mickey🖤: I know

Mickey🖤: and I'm actually just nice so you fuck me

Freckle boy: oh I will, promise 🍑🍆 😚

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey opened the door for Ian.  
"You do know that the door isn't locked right? You could have just come in"  
"But I like it when you open the door for me" he smiled and came in with his duffle bag.

Mickey smiled when he saw he actually brought stuff and pulled him closer by his jacket and kissed him playfully.

"If I get such a kiss every time you open that door or me, I'll never just come in"  
"So, I need to stop kissing you?"  
Ian chuckled "Don't you dare"

Ian pulled him close and kissed him again.  
"Your dinner will burn" Mickey mumbled.  
"I'm kinda in love with the Idea that you cook for me when I come here after work"

"Don't make me sound like a good housewife. I'm gonna snap and throw the food all over you" he turned around and went to the kitchen.

Ian followed him and dropped his bag near the couch.  
He walked up to Mickey in the kitchen and watched him putting food on plates.

"Table or couch?" He asked.  
"What?"  
"You wanna eat at the table like an old couple of queens or you wanna eat on the couch while ignoring the lousy TV program?"

"Couch but without the TV?"  
Mickey smiled and nodded and brought the dinner over.

"So, are we really moving in together?" Ian asked halfway through the meal "Like, is this really happening?"  
"Well, I really ask you to move in with me. And if you really say yes, then it's really happening." Mickey shrugged.

"Yes, I really want to move in with you.", Ian beamed at him.  
Mickey smiled softly, "Good, but don't automatically tie it to children, dogs and ring emojis, alright? You're just bringing all your stuff here and live here with me together. If you keep speeding this up, I feel like already having to sign divorce papers by the end of the week."

"Okay" Ian grinned, "I'll keep it down, I'm just excited... I'm gonna be living together with my boyfriend, that's like a dream came true" he chuckled.

Mickey smiled shyly and turned back to his food.

"I'm serious. Everything that happened since we made that trip with Lip and Mandy feels like a dream. You told me that you want to be with me, we became a couple, you told me that you love me, You let me be affectionate in front if others, you ask me to move in... you make me fucking happy every second of every day."

Mickey smiled at his fingers, not really looking at Ian, becoming weirdly shy.  
Ian chuckled, put his empty plate away and pulled Mickey to him, kissing him sweetly.

"You're blushing" Ian whispered against his lips.  
"Shut up"  
"How about we go to bed and I give you something to really blush about?"  
Mickey grinned "I thought you couldn't fuck me anymore after a double shift?"  
"So little faith in me all of a sudden?"

Mickey put his plate on the couch table and straddled him quickly to kiss him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2 years later

Mick❤: When are you coming home?

Freckles: Soon, promise, Lip needs me for an emergency

Mick❤: I'll wait with dinner for you

Freckles: thx babe ❤

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian came home a good hour later to Mickey dozing on the couch while watching TV.

Ian kissed his cheek "Babe, wake up" he whispered.  
"Freckles?"  
"Yeah"  
Mickey stirred in his sleep and slowly sat up.

"You're tired, hard day?"  
Mickey shrugged "What about you? What did Lip need you for?"  
Ian chuckled "If I tell you, you have to promise to not tell Mandy, under any circumstances"

Mickey frowned at him "Did the asshole cheat on her?'  
"What? No? Why would he need me for that anyways?"  
Mickey shrugged "To come up with a story and bury a body?"

Ian smiled, "No, he wants to propose to her"  
Mickey was wide awake now.  
"He wants to marry my sister?"  
Ian nodded "I spend the whole fucking day ring shopping with him."  
"Shouldn't he ask me first?"  
"He's supposed to ask you for your sister's hand?"

Mickey shrugged "I'll tell him what I think about the whole thing if he asks me or not."  
"He said, you would do that." He grinned "Anyways, when she says yes, we have to marry too, just so you're prepared."  
Mickey raised his eyebrows "One, I hope that's not your way of proposing to me. Two, why do we have to get married when they get married?"

"When we made that trip to bring your dad over to Mexico, I kinda promised Lip a double wedding."  
"You what?"  
"Well, you and Mands were screaming fuck you over the border, and Lip said, I'm thinking double wedding. I just kinda said yes to that."

Mickey looked at him with raised eyebrows before starting to chuckle.  
"Why are you laughing?"  
"You two are mental if you think Mandy will let anyone steal the show or share the spotlight on her own wedding.", he kissed Ian's cheek and got up to go into the kitchen.

Ian turned around to watch him and smiled.  
"Babe"  
"Yeah?"  
"You remember a bit back, when you asked me to move in, I asked if next thing you're gonna ask me to marry you and have children with you?"  
"Not really, that was two years ago, I'm not sure."

"I still have the chat if you wanna see it. However, you didn't say no to the possibility."  
"Why would I say no to the possibility? It's not impossible, I'm not opposed to the idea."  
"Not opposed, that's nice" Ian got up and walked up to him in the kitchen.

Mickey turned around to him.  
"Is that something you want to talk about?" He asked after a while of just looking at each other unsurely.  
"Kind of..."  
"Okay... do you mind if I cook in the meantime? I'm hungry."

Ian just shrugged and sat down at the kitchen table.  
"So..." Ian started and swallowed " You aren't opposed to the possibility of marrying me?"  
"Well, I never thought I'd marry anyone, seems like an outdated concept to me, but... I don't know, it would be nice, I guess... it's a nice thought, being married to you."

Ian smiled softly "What about children?"  
Mickey shrugged "What about them?"  
"Would you want children? In general?"  
"You mean, adopt one?"  
"Or surrogate, I don't know. But would you want children?"  
"Yes, I do, actually."

Ian was rather surprised by that answer.  
"Really?"  
"I always liked children" Mickey shrugged "Always thought, I'd have some at one point. What about you?"  
Ian bit his lip, "I once promised myself to never have children.... because the Gallagher gene pool just brings misery, go be honest.'  
"Oh" was all Mickey had to say, he kind of regretted telling him about his child-wish now.

"Then again" Ian kept talking "I love children. I loved taking care of my siblings when they were babies. Babies are the cutest thing ever and having one and seeing it grow up is amazing, I'm sure. I'm also sure, we'd be good parents, to be honest. At least we both grew up with prime example of how to not be a good parent, we would just have to reverse it, and don't add any Gallagher DNA, then I'd be down to have a dozen children with you."

Mickey smiled "I think we should start with one, before you file the adoption forms for twelve.", he turned around to him again, "You really think we would be good parents?"  
Ian shrugged "I think we could do way better than my parents and your dad, we both looked out for our siblings, we would be good at this."  
"Better than my dad? That's easy, I'm sure I'll make it to not beat up my kid."

Ian smiled "How Many children would you want?"  
"Not a dozen" Mickey grinned "Also not more than we can fit into the house, so we won't end up with four boys sharing a room like another family that I know"  
"It wasn't so bad" Ian smiled.  
"You shared your room with your brothers until you were 19 and moved in with me. We could start with one child and see if we have patience for another after a few years."  
Ian nodded "I'd like that"

Mickey grinned and walked over to him to kiss him, before going back to preparing the late dinner.  
"Still no dogs" he reminded him.  
"So, you de remember the chat?"  
"Maybe, but no dogs!"  
"One dog?"  
"No. And no double weddings. If you wanna steal Mandy the show, then by having a better wedding, not by being the more handsome couple on hers."  
Ian chuckled and hugged him from behind while Mickey cooked for them. 


End file.
